Torbalan (Michelia)
Appearance As Lester, his appearance is like a balding man in his mid-30s, although nobody know how old he is. Not too tall, not too fat, and just an average looking face; but his eyes are burning with madness. In his demon form, Torbalan reaches 3 metres tall, with pale skin and muscular body. His two arms are as big as an adult's torso. From his forehead are two horns he can extend as he wish. His mouth is filled with sharp fangs. Before attack, Torbalan often release loud animalistic roar, even when in his human disguise. Personality A sadistic demon, Torbalan put great importance in having fun, which is by torturing and killing human. He doesn't understand his fellow demons, such as Zmei who is very serious. History Torbalan, as Lester, joined the Asvarre army more than 10 years ago. But his reputation begin 7 years ago when he is tasked with bandit subjugation in northern Asvarre. After subjugating the bandits, he accused the nearby villages for harbouring the escaping bandits, and pillage the villages, stealing treasures and raping women. Those who tried to fight back are executed as bandits and their corpse hung from trees. Soldiers who defied his order are impaled as traitors and put on display by streetside. Of the 100 soldiers given to him, less than 65 came back alive. Only 5 died from fighting bandits. King Zacharias wants to punish Lester, but by suggestion of his ministers, the mad man is sent to the frontier, so his brutality can be directed to Brune and Sachstein. Since then, Lester quietly increase his power and influence. Chronology In the Asvarre Civil War, Lester originally supports Eliot. The second prince, knowing Lester's reputation, don't like the mad man, but accept out of fear of having Lester as enemy. After Eliot's attack to Leitmeritz, Lester brings with him 1000 troops to the port town of Duris under pretext of waiting for Eliot's return. The major, while supporter of Eliot, is wary about Lester's reputation. When they met, Lester break the Major's head with bare hand. Since then, his troops occupy Duris, committing atrocities to the inhabitants and surrounding villages. Lester is actually asked by Zmei to search for Caliburn, although he would rather have fun by torturing and raping women, much to Zmei's irritationActually Torbalan can't find the sword because it has already passed to Guinevere's hand. . Abilities *'Superhuman strength'-Even in human form, Torbalan is very strong. He can throw stone like bullet, with enough momentum to kill a person standing above castle wall. He is able to kill soldiers wearing armour just by one swing of his metal bats. Unlike the other demons, Torbalan doesn't have much variation of tricks, preferring simple yet devastating physical attacks with his arms. *'Horns'-The pair of horns from Torbalan's head can regenerate and extend as he will. *'Shockwave' *'Enchanted Chains'-Torbalan has chain which presence is able to disable the Viralt and Black Bow. But their power don't affect other special weapon such as Durandal and Caliburn. Trivia References Category:Michelia Characters Category:Characters